The Life and Times of the Malloy Sisters
by Sararosatasialexabel
Summary: Meet the Malloys: Victoria-Jane, Delilah, Alexa & Viola. They've lived in harmony with their father, Draco Malloy, attending Hogwarts in the year 1584. The girls have always been different - but as they grow older and more mature, will they fall apart?
1. Hey There, Delilah!

**Hey there, Delilah!**

"Hello, Mrs Lovett!" waving my pale, slender fingers, I greeted the haggard woman politely as I passed her pie shop.

"Hello, dear," she said, smiling. "Would you care for a pie?" Her daughter, Mary, glanced shyly at me, before turning to the baking pies once more.

"No thank you, Mrs Lovett," I said, throwing her a dazzling smile. "I need to get home!"

"Bye, dear!" she called after me. But in a swish of my graphic black and white designer Louis Vuitton skirts, I was gone.

It was a hot day and I was wearing a light, off-the-shoulder t-shirt to cool myself down. I was heading to Malloy Towers – my home. I lived there with my inventor father, Dr. Professor Draco, my eldest sister, Viola and triplet sisters. I'm Delilah Malloy, I was born twenty minutes after my second-eldest sister, Victoria-Jane and my little sister Alexa was born fifteen minutes later on the 25th December. I am in the middle, though I am the shortest.

My long, violet hair falls in loose curls in which it mingles with natural streaks of sunshine gold. My face is pale and pointed, which I hate, and my eyes are a deep, dazzling green which evolve into a shimmering gold when I converse with Harley, my hot-pink pet dinosaur. It's a special connection we share. Although my height is petite, my limbs are long and elegant, I am a sensational dancer who bewitches every youth who sees me busting my graceful moves. I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with my sisters – I'm in sixth-year. I have wand of the purest mahogany, the core is a delicate concoction of fairy dust and moon flower pollen. We live in Wiltshire, England – that's where Malloy Towers is.

We've always lived in Malloy Towers, but we've never known a mother. She was deeply in love with our father but was forced to marry the evil red-headed man. All Father will tell us is that she was part Veela and then he goes all sad and won't tell us any more. It annoys me so much! We have the right to know who are mother is! But still, he won't say a word.

I had just reached the huge, oak doors of the entrance to Mallory Towers. The polished gold lion's head knocker bared it's teeth at me. I grinned, knowingly. I did not need to knock.

Suddenly, a loud, blaring, youthful voice startled me: "Miss Malloy!" it called. "Excuse me – _Miss Malloy!_"

I turned on my feet, my skirts and hair swishing gracefully. I saw who the speaker was – Frederick Boyle, the local butcher's burly young son. His thick, blonde hair lay flatly against his head and his heavy jaw was jutted into a freckly grin.

"Good afternoon," he said, walking towards me. He was very tall, his muscled arms swaying at his sides. "Tis a glorious summer day, wouldn't thou agree?"

"Why, yes, good sir," I replied, politely, trying to cover my eagerness to get home.

"Would the fair young maiden care to take a gander around the flourishing meadow? Tis a beautiful sight in the current climate – such stuff as maiden's dreams are made of, my lady!"

"What a delightful offer!" I lied, "But, alas, I may not accept. My dear Father is wanting me home with him. I do not dare disobey his command, my lord, or there will be most grave consequences."

"Ah, was ever woman in this humour woo'd?" he said cheekily.

I laughed. "We should be woo'd and were not made to woo, sir!"

"The lady doth protest too much!" he chuckled and then held my dainty, white hand in his ruddy pink hams. "Parting is such sweet sorrow. Until we meet again, fair Delilah,"

"Farewell, good sir!" I called at his retreating back.

We had to get used to talking like that, ever since Father invented his time machine. He's an inventor, he started it as a hobby to take his mind off the crushing grief and chagrin of losing our mother. He created the time machine and brought us to the year 1578, six years had passed since then and we had pretty much gotten used to it. Father enjoys it when we talk to him – he says we're well-spoken.

"Hey, Delilah!"

Oh my goodness! Who was it now? I turned, a little less graceful than I would – but, of course, I was in a frustrated state.

I sighed with relief: it was a friend, Sunny. We had met that first day on the Hogwarts Express with my sisters. I wasn't as close to her as I was with Victoria-Jane and Alexa, but she was okay, if not a little annoying and dependent.

"Hi, Delilah," she said, smiling toothily at me.

"Hi, Sunny," I said, but I had hardly any time to get my words out, Sunny had just started gabbling.

"I saw you talking to Frank Boyle's son – you know, the butcher – do you fancy him? Because I heard from my friend, Marie-"

She went on for a full ten minutes and twenty-eight seconds before I said "Hey, Sunny, can we talk about this a bit later? It's just I have a few things to get sorted,"

For a moment she looked surprised, then disappointed, but then she put on her usual toothy smile.

"Okay, then, Delilah! See you! Hey, what if we go to The Leak-" she said, walking away.

"Sounds good!" I said irritably. I turned back to the door.

"_Alohomora!_" I commanded, exhausted, flicking my wand – the doors instantly swung open, revealing the lobby. The walls were covered in exquisite tapestries, whilst the floors were covered in thick rugs. Sparkling glass ornaments were placed geometrically on tables and bookcases. The hall showed evidence of our many travels: thick, Mexican blankets were draped over the plush sofas; Renaissance paintings decorated the walls, the pale faces reflecting the ethereal beauty of those who inhabit the house; beautiful embroidered Japanese silks were used as curtains, framing the large, designer French windows and a vast collection of precious stones and eggs were locked away, safe inside a large, stone cabinet with gilt handles. Father enjoys his home comforts.

"Hello?" I sang out, I heard my sweet voice echo through the empty hall. Nobody answered.

How strange. I kept my wand erect, waiting cautiously for any sign of movement. At Hogwarts, I was the best at Defence Against the Dark Arts, my teacher would constantly applaud me for my fantastic shield and defence charms. I never needed to use _Expelliarmus_, ever since I was little I was able to control soft breezes in the air, as I grew older I could create great gusts of wind with the flick of my wrist. So I could just blow my competitor's wand clean out of their hands. The instincts just kicked in.

But then I heard the clatter of nimble footsteps – it had to be one of my sisters.

Alexa came rushing down the grand marble staircase, her long, silky black-blue hair fanning out behind her.

"Delilah!" she called, waving, her silver bangles flashing and clinking on her slender, pale arm. "I heard you talking to that boy, Freddie, outside! You don't fancy him, do you?" she giggled. "Got tired of your bit of mature, eh?"

I sighed. "Like you can talk."

She coughed politely. "At least _my _boyfriend isn't almost a thousand years old like the Doctor!"

"Well, he doesn't act it! And he doesn't look it either!"

She giggled again. "You like experience, don't you?"

I pretended to hit her over the head.

"Where's Viola and Victoria-Jane?"

"Oh, Jane's out with _Alex_!" she chuckled. "_You _know. Alex. Alex Courage. The white knight."

"Yeees..."

"And Viola's out flying her broomstick."

"Anyway, I need to consult Harley. Doctor is coming to see me tonight and I've nothing to wear!" I said, brushing myself down and gliding towards the paddock where Harley lived. The air was sweet with hay and green apples and the late afternoon sun made the water in the trough sparkle mystically. I saw Harley's thick, magenta tail whip suddenly from behind a bundle of hay, I squealed.

"Oh, _Harley_!" I scolded, my eyes turning into the shimmering gold, whilst the chubby little dragon gave a tinkly laugh. "You gave me a fright!"

"Oh, forgive Harley, Miss Delilah, just Harley's little joke," he chuckled, before settling himself on a soft patch of hay. "So, Miss Delilah, come to see Harley - why?"

"Well, Harls," I said, inspecting my beautifully manicured nails. "Doctor is coming to take me out tonight.. and, well..."

"Well?" said Harley, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know _where _we're going so I don't know how to dress!"

"Has Miss Delilah given her Doctor any hints?"

"Hm," I said, thinking. "I've mentioned Venice lots of times, but we always end up going on an adventure – which is tons of fun!" I assured him. "But I'd just like a normal, romantic date for once." I sighed, tossing my long purple locks attractively.

"Harley would say "sports casual"" he said, whipping his pink tail around. "Go for the Brigitte Bardot look."

"You think?" I asked, conjuring up a silver hand mirror. "But I'm not blonde – and we all know that's her trademark."

"Improvise," said Harley, as though it was _that_ simple.

"Fine!" I said, standing up and turning to go up to my bedroom. "Bye, Harls! Thanks for your help!"

"Don't mention it, Miss!" he called.

I passed Father as I rushed up to my bedroom.

"My, my, Delilah! In a hurry, aren't we?" he said laughing. For a dad, he was pretty handsome. He hadn't that many wrinkles and his sleek, platinum-blonde was always combed immaculately against his scalp. His eyes were grey and twinkled whenever he was excited. He dressed casually – but fashionably, wearing a button-down cream shirt with brown pinstripes and charcoal cotton trousers. I saw his silver cuff links flash as he stroked my cheek lovingly.

"Oh my, you're growing up so fast," he said nostalgically, curling my hair around his finger. "Going to see the Doctor, eh? I know you'll be sensible, Delilah. He's a good man – sensible, too." He paused for a moment – I saw sadness in those silvery eyes.

"Dear goodness... you look so much like your mother, darling," he closed his eyes briefly and opened them, wearing a brave smile. "Off you pop, then, sweetheart," Patting me on the back encouragingly.

I ran up the winding, marble staircase where the carpets were a rich, dark red with swirls of deep pink, flock wallpaper was plastered onto those winding walls were various painting and photos – colour coordinated to my favourite colour – silver – hung. There were paintings of the moon and stars and ladies wearing silver jewellery and black-and-white photos of me and my family. Finally, I swished around the last winding bend and came to the round, modern-chic style, pine door. A silver plaque read in twirly italic writing:

_Property of_

_Delilah Juliet Renee Malloy_

Not bothering with magic, I twisted the door handle, which was in the shape of a leaping unicorn, and entered my bedroom. The walls were deep purple, with a mural of beautiful, blooming lilies which I had painted myself. The four-poster bed was made of black barley and tiny cherub heads carved onto the poles. It was an airy room, with three large windows, giving me a view of the village below. I opened the door of my walk-in wardrobe. By the time it was seven o'clock I was wearing a black v-necked sweater, tight ski trousers, fluffy Ugg boots (we take the time machine to the future to buy clothes for occasions such as this one) and Gucci sunglasses. I had painted my lips crimson, outlined them were scarlet and my eyes were smoky and mascaraed. I was trembling with excitement – Doctor would be here soon.

I heard a knock at my window – Speak of the devil, I thought, as I rushed to draw back the purple glass beads. Of course, it was him. The Doctor. Leaning out of his hovering TARDIS, coming to collect me.

"Alright?" he said, giving me a roguish wink.

"Alright," I said, as I bounced inside of the TARDIS.

"So," I said, as I took of my sunglasses (wearing them indoors is way too pretentious). "Do you have any idea where we're going?"

"Well," he said, fiddling with his bow tie. "Let's just say I'm glad you dressed for the occasion! You know, there's no such thing as bad weather, only the wrong clothes,"

"Er – I've dressed for the occasion?" I said, turning my head slightly to the right quizzically, my hands on my hips.

"Yes, well, the place we're going is pretty cold -" he said, I noticed he looked slightly uncomfortable.

"How cold is "pretty cold" - exactly?" I persisted.

As he swung the lever down, I felt the TARDIS lurch into life. "ERM, have you ever been to the Himalayas?" he said, holding onto a rail for dear life.

**AN: Thus ends the first chapter. Next up will be a small insight into the life of Delilah's younger triplet sister, Alexa Malloy!**


	2. Alexa and Willy Wonka Go on an Adventure

**Alexa and Willy Wonka Go on an Adventure**

Heading off to be by herself, Alexa heard the familiar whirring of the Doctor's TARDIS. _Delilah must be off on her date now,_ she thought, climbing the stairs and reaching a black door. Turning the doorknob, she entered her favourite place in the world: her bedroom.

Black and blue surrounded her. She had chosen the colours to match her hair, and they fit well together. A four-poster bed sat in the corner with dark blue blankets, and the blue walls were plastered with moving pictures of her Hogwarts friends, a picture of her light blue dinosaur named Diabolo, and posters of Muggle celebrities from the 21st century (After living around Muggles in that time for several years, Alexa had taken a liking to them). On the other side of the room sat a blue armchair and several bookshelves lined with her favourite books, from a variety of different times. Alexa loved reading, and she loved her personal library.

After selecting one of her favourite books, Wuthering Heights, Alexa sat in her chair and began reading. An hour later she was halfway through with the book─she had always been a fairly fast reader─when she heard a tapping from her window. Looking up from the pages, she saw her boyfriend standing in what appeared to be thin air. She went to the window and opened it to see he was, in fact, standing in a flying glass elevator.

"Oh, Will, what a surprise!" she exclaimed, moving aside to let Willy Wonka into the room as he pressed a button on his keys. There was a _beep_ from the elevator, and happy that it was locked, Willy tossed the keys aside and pulled Alexa into a hug.

"Did you miss me?" he said, stepping back to look at her. Her silver eyes shined with happiness at seeing him, and her black hair blew in the breeze from the open window, the electric blue streak dazzling in the light of the sun. The strapless black and blue Louis Vuitton dress and matching shoes looked marvelous on her.

Laughing, Alexa placed a light kiss on Will's lips. "Of course I did, love." She grinned and hugged him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "So, what are we going to do today? I heard Mrs. Lovett is having a sale on pies. . . ."

"Mrs. Lovett's pies? No thanks," he chuckled, hugging back and wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist. "I have a better idea." Will's chocolate coloured eyes gleamed, somewhat evilly.

"Oh really?" Alexa raised an eyebrow. "And what is this 'better idea' you speak of?"

"Well, you know how I was experimenting with things between the TARDIS and the elevator?"

"Mhmm?" she replied.

"Well," he said, smiling mischievously, "I found a way to connect the two. So now wherever and whenever the TARDIS goes, a simple press of a button inside my elevator will take us there and then, and there's a similar button inside the TARDIS, although I haven't told the Doctor about it yet."

"Oooh, so we can use it to follow Delilah?" Alexa and her sisters never fought, naturally, but they did occasionally like to annoy each other, and this seemed the perfect opportunity.

"Precisely! When would you like to get going?"

Alexa grinned. "As soon as possible."  
Without waiting, she climbed through the window and into the glass elevator, Willy Wonka following behind. _This will be fun_, she thought to herself as Will pressed the newly installed button and they were flung into another place and time.

A blast of snow hit the transparent walls of the elevator. Small white flakes danced around everywhere on the other side of the glass, and a few metres off, Alexa could see the TARDIS parked. The Doctor was just leaving it, followed by Delilah.

Shocked, Alexa looked at Will. "Where are we?"

* * *

**AN: And that is the end of chapter 2! I apologise for the shortness, I promise my other chapters will be longer! And yes, I know the chapter title fails. I'm tired and uncreative right now, okay? Also, I realise this is in third person while Delilah's chapter is in first person. If it confuses anyone, I'll change it, but for now I'm just a bit too lazy to bother... Hehe.**


	3. Victoriously Going Home

Victoria-Jane Malloy walked down the street. It wasn't a particularly interesting street, or even a particularly nice-looking street. It was, however, the only street in the town that she knew of and had not previously explored to its full potential. Victoria loved to explore, and when her father had released the news to his daughters that he had built a time machine, she was more than excited. She had read all of the Shakespearean stories she could find, which she remembered being four comedies, three tragedies, and five poems, all in two weeks.

'Harold Avenue', the street sign announced. Victoria looked down the street and saw another sign signaling an intersection with Saxon Street. She knew that street well. She 'explored' it four times, in fact. One for the initial purpose of exploring it and furthering her map of the town, once again after getting lost and staying because it was an interesting street, once because there was a shop she remembered being there and wanted to include on her map, but couldn't remember the name of it, and the final time after being incredibly bored.

After drifting around the street, making notes in a little notebook she always kept in her pocket (along with a pencil), she looked around for a place to call her Phoenix, Poliahu (so named for irony). She was quite a long way from home, and simply calling Poliahu to take her back to Malloy Towers would be much quicker than walking there. After thoroughly surveying every corner of almost every street in town, walking through them yet again was just a bit repetitive, and boring. And boring was, well, boring.

Victoria eventually found a remote alley between two shops. They were nice shops, but the alley was dark and deserted. All that could possibly happen was a stray townsperson could see a flash of the fire created when Poliahu took her back to Malloy Towers.

After Victoria called her, Poliahu appeared with a flash of fire. Victoria didn't worry. She's never been afraid of fire much, even when she was a child. She remembered staring into the fireplace, seemingly for no reason at all, and feeling warmth unrelated to the warmth given off by the fireplace, but from the fire itself, as a sort of connection. Since then, she had grown increasingly attached to fire, saddened when it was put out, and later even able to change its colour or conjure small hand-sized balls of flame she would use to walk around the house when she couldn't sleep.

Poliahu chirped a short song and Victoria smiled. "Ready?" The phoenix chirped again. Victoria grabbed its tail feathers and both of them disappeared in a flash of fire to the familiarity of home.

Victoria began walking as soon as she appeared on the path to her home. No sound of any kind except the birds in the trees and the wind through the bushes. _Alexa and Delilah must already be off with…heheh, Doctor and Will_, she thought. She shrugged and sent Poliahu off to her bedroom.

She smiled upon entering the familiar room, nearly dancing across the thick rugs. She quickly climbed the steps two at a time, something her father had warned her against, but he wasn't there, was he? Victoria smiled upon entering her room.

When choosing the colour themes and decorations for her room, Victoria had faced a problem. Red was her absolute favourite colour, but it was also the colour of Gryffindor. And, being a Slytherin at Hogwarts, this was unacceptable. So, she ended up with a room that looked as if it were celebrating Christmas all year.

The rug was red, as well as the velvet drapes. The wardrobe was made from cherry wood, and the desk was mahogany. Her bed, however, had dark green blankets, and lighter green silk hangings. The green in the bed was suggested by Viola. It was chosen in order for it to _not_ clash too much with Victoria's auburn hair, but in reality, it just made it worse. Victoria liked her room, however, and thus so it would stay.

She smiled again at the Phoenix almost sleeping on its perch. Victoria sprawled out on the bed and stared up at the canopy, wondering where her sisters were and if they were having fun.


	4. Archdemon Awakening

Pathetic, I thought as I pulled Radiance's shining platinum blade from the demon's chest. I didn't understand why they even tried attacking the town considering I had already killed about five hundred in the past week. Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. I sheathed Radiance, the sword making a metallic ring as it slid into the scabbard. Climbing onto Solus, my pure white horse, I rode back to Malloy Manor to see Victoria.

Brushing my windswept, white-blonde hair off my face and adjusting my white cloak, I raised the large, snake-shaped knocker and brought it down three times. Victoria opened the door, wearing an emerald green shirt and black jeans.

"Alex!" she cried, throwing her arms around me in a hug. I smiled and hugged her back.

"You smell like demon blood mixed with sweat," she said, scrunching her nose, "I assume you know where the showers are? You've been here enough times."

"Right," I said, smelling myself (I really did smell foul) before heading to the showers to get clean. When I came back, Victoria was still there, but a man dressed in the purple and blue garb of the royal advisors.

"I was told that a White Knight was here," the man said upon seeing me in my white armour and cloak, "would that be you?"

"Yup," I replied, "Alex. Alex Courage, at your service."

The man's eyes widened, "THE Alex Courage?" he said, stunned, "The one who single-handedly defeated an Archdemon?" I nodded.

"Well this is perfect!" the man said, "We need your help. There has been word that another Archdemon may be awakening. The king ordered me to gather all the White Knights in order to combat it."

"Understood. When is the Archdemon expected to awaken?"

"We estimate about a month. Please, Alex, you're our only hope."

"I'll get it done," I said confidently. The Archdemon wouldn't stand a chance, "Sorry, love," I told Victoria, "Duty calls." She nodded and I followed the royal advisor out the door. When we arrived at Castle Brennenburg I looked around at the rest of the White Knights, some I recognized, some I didn't, but I could tell from the look in their eyes that they knew me. How could they not? After all, I saved the town a year ago from the last Archdemon. It was a long fight, I was almost at my end, but then a spirit of Light came to me and granted me incredibly powerful white magic, which allowed me to finish off the demon. The king entered and we all saluted.

"At ease, gentlemen," he said, "Now, as you all know, an Archdemon is awakening. It is your job to prevent that, or, failing that, defeat it when it does awaken. This Archdemon goes by the name of Shan'na and it takes the form of a dragon, constantly cloaked in shadows. This will not be easy, but I am confident that you will succeed. Alex," he said, turning to me, "You will lead our effort in defeating this demon."

"Yes, Your Majesty," I said.

"Excellent!" he replied, "Now, we have a month to train, get to it men!" The Knights all saluted and exited to prepare for the coming battle.


	5. YUM! YUM! YUM!

"And she catches the Snitch! Slytherin wins the match, 300 to 10!" I raced around the basement of Malloy Towers on my Firebolt 7. Considering how many muggles lived around us, the recent emergence of the Golden Snitch, and the fact that my father cast an Undetectable Expansion Charm on the basement, I figured it was safer down here than flying outside. Even so, it never felt the same as flying around, sky high, on a warm summers day.

I dismounted and looked at the tiny gold ball I held in my hand. My father, too, had played the position of seeker, and often we challenged each other to see who could catch a snitch the fastest. But Quidditch did not yet use snitches or even snidgets at Hogwarts, thus keeping me from playing. Plus the fact that when we came here six years ago, I had already completed my first term at Hogwarts on the Slytherin Quidditch team did not help much either.

I apparated upstairs – seeing as I was already of age – just in time to hear the fading sounds of the TARDIS echoing through the house. I suspected that Alexa was not far behind Delilah and The Doctor. She and Willy always could not help but be curious as to what the other pair were up to.

The door to my room, which I had apparated next to, was ajar. Since my intruder charm had not gone off, I assumed that no one was inside. I stepped inside and ran to my bed, collapsing gracefully on it. The canopy was the greenest green – the same shade as the Slytherin hangings I had on my wall and my dorm at Hogwarts. The only things that were not green in my room were the deep mahogany of my doors and bedposts, and the posters I had on my wall.

They were of outer space. Specifically, Mars. Astronomy had always held a fascination for me, and when I started Hogwarts its teachings only furthered my obsession with all things Martian. Mars was the only thing that I loved more than being a Slytherin.

Suddenly I jumped out of my bed – my lurvely soft bed, oh I wanted to stay in it forever but – and ran out of my room, down to Father's private room. It was on the other side of our home, yes, but he had anti–Apparation charms placed around it ever since we moved here. I knocked on the door and backed up, trying to keep what I wanted to discuss in my mind before it left – Ooo, those snake-like door handles were shiny.

Father opened the door, looking tired. But his face instantly brightened when he saw me, his little girl. I had always been his favourite daughter, as I deserved to be, being the oldest and brightest. "Viola! What a pleasure to see you down here. I thought you were down in the basement playing with a snitch. Already caught it a hundred times, I suppose," he said, chuckling slightly.

"Daddy, I have something to ask you," I said sweetly, in my voice that always came out –never on purpose – when I was talking to Father. He was my precious Father and I adored him. I automatically put on puppy dog eyes, and he nodded. "You said that there were other schools of magic. And not just in England or in Europe. But in this solar system. On Mars."

Instead of sighing or sounding exasperated or worn out, Father perked up at this. "You must be talking about Pigfarts. It's on Mars. The Headmaster's name is Rumbleroar. He's a lion. Who can talk." I stared incredulously at him. "Sorry, a bit too enthusiastic? I haven't had anyone ask me about Pigfarts in years. Certainly not since your mother…"

I looked at the ground somewhat guiltily. I always felt bad when Mother was brought up in conversation, but the excitement of Pigfarts got the better of me. "Pigfarts? On MARS? And, and, a lion? Who talks? Daddy, Daddy, PLEASE let me transfer there for my final year! There's still a couple weeks left until the autumn term starts. And I am absolutely positive that my sisters would not mind being here without me. Please? Please? I bet they already have episodes of Wizards of Waverly Place to view, and Zefron posters!" I let the excitement engulf me, allowing it to overcome me and make me speak fast and – gosh forbid – stutter. Finally I shut up to receive a response from Father.

"…We'll see. If the transfer works, I will send you there. It had always been a dream of mine to go there, and to traverse the galaxy in a rocket ship. Of course I will try with all my might to get you there. Now, why don't you run along and find your sisters. I think Victoria-Jane still has that green ribbon of yours." His excitement had reached extremes I had never thought possible of him.

I kissed him on the forehead and skipped away a few steps, turned around for one last glance at my pale blonde father, and apparated up to my room again. Too bad Delilah and Alexa were off with their boyfriends – Victoria-Jane probably was off with her knight too – and could not hear my glorious news.

The best way to celebrate this possible achievement, I decided, would be to frolic around town. I changed out of my Oriental-style shirt and into a much less flattering dress. Not wearing the traditional corset, this dress fit easily and accented the green streaks in my wavy brown hair perfectly. The perfect outfit for the perfect mood.

Slowly, and might I say quite gracefully, I left Malloy Towers and wandered into town. Automatically, I started down Fleet Street. It was perfectly gray and loud, as was its usual. I tried looking for Anthony, a good friend of mine, and might I say better at snogging than any other guy I had ever met, even better than my sometimes flame Zuko. As he was once again gone, and we were broken up now, I felt no guilt seeking Anthony.

"Pies, my dear?" Mrs. Lovett came at me from out of her pie shop. I backed away from her slowly, shaking my head. She reminded me too much of some 'witch' from a muggle story I read called _Hansel and Gretal_. Plus, I, unlike the majority of the town, knew that her meat pies were actually made of _human_ meat.

I bumped into some bloke in the process of backing up. Before I could turn around, he started apologizing to me. I recognized his voice as one of Delilah's friends. I turned around to get a better look, and tried to remember his name. "…So sorry, believe me Miss. Oh, and please, when you return to Malloy Towers, can you tell Miss Malloy, Delilah, of course, that I quite fancy seeing her again here. Her hair is quite beautiful, is it not? And her clothing is so different, and a bit rebellious for a lady…"

Suddenly I had my wand in his face, shielding this fact from everyone else around me. With what he just said in mind, I calmly said "_Obliviate"_ and watched his expression go from adoring to sleepy. Before he fully returned to his previous state of consciousness and sanity, I walked away quickly, all hopes of frolicking gone.

I loved my sisters to death, but they honestly needed to be more careful around these muggles. They were not as oblivious as they might think. And these were the same muggles who were unaware that their resident pie shop made cannibals out of them. All the same, once I went off to Pigfarts, I would not be around to clean up their messes all the time. I even played Quidditch in the basement, for Merlin's sake!

Wait…I was going off to Pigfarts (I will make it there, thank you very much). And they would be all alone, without anyone to clean up their mess. If I could manage to see what was going on here while I was at Pigfarts…well, suddenly everything looks a hell of a lot brighter.

**A/N: Likey? No likey? Well, either way, the review button is only an inch away. Click it, you know you want to. Oh, and 2 chapters in one day (Considering I wrote this the same day the other was posted)? You know you liked that. Review for epic ninja writing skills, and for homework procrastination XD**


End file.
